


non-newtonian fluids

by professortennant



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: “I love jello,” she sighed out, eyes slipping closed. He bit back a smile and was startled when her eyes flew open and she tugged him closer by the belt loop. “And you,” she stressed, eyes looking sincere and serious. “I love you.”





	non-newtonian fluids

**Author's Note:**

> prompted on tumblr as "Could I mayhaps request a humourous fic where Jack has to taking care of Sam who is loopy on pain meds, please? (This prompt brought to you today by someone who is actually currently loopy on pain meds, lmao)"

Jack smothered a grin behind his hand as he watched Sam hunched over at the kitchen table staring with rapt fascination at her bowl of jiggly blue jello. After ripping a few tendons in her knee (”Jack,  _Jack_ ,” she had slurred from her hospital bed, eyes glassy with the high of steroids. “We’re  _knee twins.”),_ Jack had been charged with bringing her home and making sure she rested. 

Except the steroids given to her were going straight to her head and what he thought would be a quick and easy-on-the-stomach snack was turning into a giggle fest. 

He watched as Sam first stared at her spoon, smiling softly at the reflection of herself in the rounded metal curvature, and then giggling when she smacked the back of the spoon against the sugary, gelatin food. 

Jack crossed the kitchen quickly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, briefly running his hands through her hair and tilting her face up to his. He stroked his thumb over her cheek, smiling softly at her. 

“You done playing with your food?”

She grinned and nuzzled into his palm before turning back to her jello, pushing at the substance again. “People think this is a non-Newtonian substance, you know?” 

He rested his hand on the back of her neck, stroking rhythmically against her skin and humming in agreement. “Oh yeah, non-Newtonian, mmhmm.”

She lowered her voice conspiratorially and gazed up at him as if she was telling him the gate address to the Goa’uld homeworld. “But it’s  _not._ It’s a  _colloid–_ a semi-rigid structure suspended in liquid.” Sam sighed happily, scooping up the wriggling snack and taking a huge bite, humming with pleasure at the taste. She swallowed and sank back down into her chair, apparently exhausted from her efforts.

He kept his hand on her, watching her carefully. She’d taken to the drugs just fine, but seemed to be a little loopy–a little out of it. “You okay, Carter?” he asked, wondering if it was time to scoop her up and lead her to the bedroom to sleep off the worst of the pain and medication.

She grinned up at him and he couldn’t tell if her eyes were soft with emotion or drugs, but either way, he liked the soft, sleepy look she had. It made him feel warm and happy.

Sam hooked a finger into his belt loop and stroked at the exposed patch of skin along his waistband. He shivered at her touch. 

“I love jello,” she sighed out, eyes slipping closed. He bit back a smile and was startled when her eyes flew open and she tugged him closer by the belt loop. “And  _you,”_  she stressed, eyes looking sincere and serious. “I love  _you.”_

They didn’t say it often–not with words, anyway–but drug-induced or not, hearing the phrase  _I love you_  from Samantha Carter made him feel warm and fuzzy; like he could simultaneously float away, light and happy, and like he’d been given the heaviest, most precious gift in the world.

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, stroking her hair and just barely brushing her bottom lip with his tongue. “I love you, too,” he mumbled against her lips. She hummed against him and looped both arms around his neck.

He broke the kiss and buried his face into her neck, laughing when she almost pulled him into her lap. He stood and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and waist, lifting her from the chair and leaving the blue jello behind. 

“C’mon, Carter,” he said with a fond kiss to the side of her head, lips pressing to her temple. “Let’s get you to bed.”

In the morning, he’d impress her with his new knowledge of jello, colloids, and non-Newtonian fluids.


End file.
